Sonic's New World
by FariyFlare
Summary: Sonic was helping out the Professor in making a machine to destory all of Dr. Eggman's robots for the Freedom Fighters to have a chance to take him down, But something went wrong when got turned on, a bight light appeared and Sonic disappeared. The next thing Sonic knew he was in a whole different world with talking animals, but he doesn't remember anything, only his name.
"Wait, Professor, are you sure that this is a good idea? What if something bad happens when we activate it?" a young boy in a white lab coat with btue spiky hair and emerald green colored eyes asked a man with short brown hair in a white lab coat and wearing black sunglasses with worry in his voice.

"It the only things I can think of that we can do," the Professor told the boy with sadness in his voice and on his face.

"There got to be another way," the boy told him.

The man shocked his head, "There nothing else that I can think of. What else can we do? Once he has finished conquering the world, he would make sure that we don't have any freedom."

"I know, but what if it does something that it was not designed for? What if it destroys the whole world?" the boy cried out in worry.

The Professor looked at the machine that they were standing by with sadness still on his face. "That's the chance that we have to take, even if we lose our memory or get transported to a different world. This is design to destroy every robot in the world so we can make him defenseless."

Just then banging started to happen on the metal door behind them and then a robotic voice came after, "Open this door, and surrender in the name of Dr. Eggman."

The Professor turned to the blue haired boy, "This is it. It's now or never," he then turned back to the machine and then put his hand over a red button. He was about to push button but stopped, by the looks of it he was about to turn back around to the boy but didn't. When he spoke you could tell that he was crying, "What ever happens, remember about what happens today, and try to remember who you are. Do your best to remember, just do your best Sonic."

"I will do my best to remember Professor," Sonic told him with tears starting to appear from his eyes.

Just then the door was broken down by the robots and at the same time the Professor pressed the red button with tears slowly going down his face. At that moment a bright light came from the machine and enveloped everything.

After what felt like hours the light faded, and Professor face was filled will happiness, "It worked, the machine worked. Sonic! We did it! We stopped Dr. Eggman's robots!" he then turned to his right hoping to see Sonic's happy face. But then his faced fell into sadness and worry, Sonic was gone, only his lab coat was left where he was standing. "Sonic? Sonic! Where did you go? We did it! You can come out now!"

"Surrender to Dr. Eggman," a robotic voice came from behind him again.

The Professor turned around hearing the robotic voice and was now filled with now filled with mosty shock and worry, "No... It didn't work. If the machine didn't destroy Dr. Eggman's robots, then what did it do." He then started to look around the room hoping to find Sonic hiding around somewhere. But in the room they were in, there was no where to hide and the Professor became even more worried if it was possible, "If the machine didn't take of the robots, then what did it do? Could it be the reason why Sonic is missing? If so, where did it send him?"

The robots slowly came up to the Professor durning his rant, and because his guard was down from worrying, it made the Professor easy to capture. The Professor did his best to put up a fight to escape, but was not working very well. One of the robots slammed it's hand down on the man's head knocking him out. With that over and done with, the robots left with the captiveProfessor leaving the machine alone, as if it was never there.

* * *

 **Hey guys, welcome to another story. Yeah I know I got others stories on the go, but decided to post an edited venison of this chapter on here that I got on other websites. But don't worry, I'm still working on the other stories on here. -floats cross legged off the ground as I think- But I still need to Make those deck lists and each card effect for Pharaoh Phantom. Man, that may take a bit... 0ps sorry about that, went a bit off track there. Well what I was going to say was, I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned for the next one to come Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
